LE secret
by tsuunami
Summary: [one shot]ShinoKiba. Tout le monde à son propre secret. C'est obligé...Et les Aburame sont vraiment trop curieux, surtout quand il s'agit de leurs petits amis...


Auteur : tsuunami  
Titre : LE secret  
Fandom : Naruto  
Couple : Shino/Kiba  
Rating : G  
Plat : Choucroute, Café au lait et Crêpes  
Disclaimer : Ben…ils sont pas à moi…TTxTT snif...

Bon, j'explique, en fait, une communautée à été crée par Biscuit-sempai : Fruit et Légume. Et dedans, elle balance plusieurs défis de fics, où il faut introduire de la nourriture ! Alors voilà ce que ça a donné avec un ShinoKiba ! n.n

* * *

LE secret

* * *

Tout le monde a son propre secret.

C'est obligé.

Une règle universelle.

Tout le monde en a un.

Oui.

_Vraiment_ tout le monde.

Shino esquissa un sourire mesquin. Grâce à ses gentils insectes adorés, il avait réussit à savoir les plus intimes secrets de tous les genins et senseis qu'il connaissait.

Car, oui, la curiosité était bien le plus vilain défaut des Aburame, même s'ils ne le montraient pas.

Ben ouais…vous croyez que c'est pour quoi qu'ils mettent leurs lunettes noires ? Mais pour cacher la direction de leurs regards bien sûr !

Un Aburame aime fouiner.

Un Aburame aime tout savoir.

Et Shino n'échappe pas à cette règle.

Oh que non…

Au bout d'un long mois…il avait réussit…tout ce travail…

Bien…

L'adolescent s'étira, puis s'adossa au tronc de l'arbre pour mieux récapituler tous les secrets qu'il avait appris.

Naruto faisait pipi dans son lit quand il mangeait dix bols de ramens.

Sasuke sortait en secret avec un petit rouquin de Suna.

Sakura se faisait en fait une teinture. Ca, c'était évident, il n'avais jamais vus de cheveux naturellement roses…

Lee portait de faux sourcils.

Neji avait une peur bleue des araignées. D'ailleurs, cette saleté de Hyuga avait bien faillit tuer sa mygale éclaireuse ! Quel mufle !

Tenten pétait comme un homme.

Hinata avait un faible pour Naruto.

Kiba…

…

Arg, c'est vrai. Il n'avait pas encore trouver le maudit secret de Kiba.

Shino fronça ses sourcils, ennuyé, et se mordit l'ongle du pouce.

Aucun insecte ne pouvait approcher de la maison Inuzuka, sous peine de finir dans l'estomac d'un de leurs chiens, ou tué à cause d'un pusticide.

Mais ça ne se passerait pas comme ça.

Foi d'Aburame, il allait découvrir le secret de son meilleur ami…

Et accessoirement, petit ami.

Mais bon, peut importe son rang dans la fourmilière, Shino devait savoir…Quel était le plus grand secret de sa reine.

Et pour ça…il avait un plan.

* * *

-Hmm…dis moi Kiba, qu'est ce que tu fais ce soir ? »

-Huh ? »

Le brun s'arrêta de boire et revissa le bouchon sur la bouteille en se tournant vers Shino.

-Rien, pourquoi ? »

L'Aburame regarda à droite où Hinata et Kurenai discutaient sur les techniques de défense de la jeune genin, puis revint à Kiba.

-Je voulais juste…passer un peu de temps avec toi. »

-Oooooh… »

Un sourire espiègle et mutin se dessina sur les lèvres de Kiba qui s'agenouilla devant Shino avant de passer ses bras autour de son cou et de s'approcher de son oreille.

-Passer du temps avec moi…à faire quoi…Dis moi… ? »

-Hmm…je ne sais paaas… »

-T'as qu'à venir chez moi ce soir…Après le dîner on pourrais… « réviser » un peu, ensemble…Avec les chiens qu'aboient tout le temps, on dérangera personne avec le… « bruit. »…. »

Shino sourit et caressa la joue du brun en éclatant intérieurement d'un rire machiavélique.

Première étape : Je m'invites chez les Inuzuka, accomplie !

* * *

-Maaaaaaaan ? C'est moooiiiii ! J'ai invité Shino à dormir à la maisoooon !"

Kiba écarta du pied un chiot qui aboyait bruyamment en le regardant, tout content.

-Oh ! Venez dans la salle à manger, vous tombez pile pour le dîner…Comment vas-tu Shino ? »

-Bien, merci… »

Les deux adolescents s'assirent à table et la jeune femme posa un à un tous les plats, sous le regard éberlué et dubitatif de son fils.

-Ma…maman…c'est quoi cette horreur ? »

-Kiba ! »

Elle donna une tape sur l'arrière du crâne du genin qui se mordit la langue.

-Itay ! »

-C'est de la choucroute, abrutit de fils ! Allez, mangez ! Je prépare le dessert. »

Elle disparut dans la cuisine et Kiba tira le bol replis de l'étrange mixture avec une moue dégoûtée.

-Euh…t'en veux ? »

-…Non merci, je n'ai pas très faim… », répondit Shino après avoir brièvement vus la tête du plat.

-Tiens Akamaru. »

Kiba se servit d'une bonne portion et posa l'assiette sur le sol, pour le plus grand bonheur de son chiot.

-Bon maman, on a pas très faim, on va monter hein ? »

-Quoi ? Mais j'ai fait des crêpes et du café au lait pour le dessert et… »

-C'est pas grave ! Demain au pti dèj… »

Kiba prit la main de Shino pour l'entraîner derrière lui, avant de refermer la porte de sa chambre derrière lui.

-Boooon…Shino-kuuun….on…révise ? »

* * *

Shino ouvrit lentement ses yeux, mais ne bougea pas, encore fatigué. Et puis…le lit était confortable et imprégné de l'odeur de Kiba alors…

Tiens.

A propos de Kiba…il avait complètement oublié de trouver son plus grand secret…

…

Bon, c'était pas grave. La prochaine fois.

…

Mais où il était d'ailleurs, Kiba… ?

-Kiba ? »

Shino prit appuie sur ses coudes et se tourna vers le bureau de la chambre de son petit ami…avant de se figer.

-Ah ! »

Kiba sursauta et manqua de tomber à la renverse quand il se retourna violemment…un tube de rouge à lèvre dans les mains…

-…. »

Shino était complètement figé, les yeux écarquillés et la bouche entrouverte.

-Shi…Shino, c'est pas ce que tu crois ! », balbutia le pauvre petit brun en cachant le tube dans son dos, le rouge aux joues.

-… »

-Je…c'est…pas….c'est pour les marques sur mes joues…pas…mes lèvres… »

-…….mf…mf…muf muf…MWAAAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA ! »

Et il éclata de rire devant un Kiba béat, se laissant retomber sur le ventre tellement il riait.

-Shino ! Arrête ! C'est pas marrant ! », protesta le genin, vexé.

-Bwaaahahaha ! J'le crois pas ! Aaaahahahaha ! »

-Arrêêêêêête ! T'es pas sympa ! »

-Dé…Désolé mais c'est vraiment trop…héhé… »

Il essuya une larme de rire et se releva avec un grand sourire, avant de s'approcher de Kiba qui boudait, les bras croisés.

-Te vexe pas Kiba… »

-Peuh… »

Shino posa son menton sur l'épaule de Kiba et entoura ses épaules avec ses bras, toujours aussi souriant, et tout les deux restèrent ainsi silencieux pendant un petit moment.

Jusqu'à ce que…

-Ma petite amie est vachement coquette quand même. »

-Shino ! »


End file.
